Three Syllables,
by StarryNightEuphoria
Summary: There is a new meister at the acadmy! Lithaeri and her two siblings Angel and Situation as her weapons, she meets the rest of her new group. At first, Kid is a little lustful. But something begins to blossom between Lithaeri and him...
1. Chapter 1

Three Syllables, the Story of Lithaeri and Death the Kid

The New Students

Three more elite students?

By: StarryNightEuphoria

It was a bright and early morning at the academy and Maka and Soul Eater, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki had all been called fourth to speak to Lord Death. Soul had his hands rested up against his head. "Wonder what this is all about" He said curiously. Blackstar laughed "Prolly' another test to see if I can succeed again, WHICH I ALWAYS DO! AHAHA" Maka rolled her eyes. "Everything isn't always about you, Blackstar" Blackstar turned around "Hey! You're just jealous because you're a little weakling!" Maka glared and hollered back. "Jealous? Of YOU?" She stomped her way closer to him. Kid pushed her back. "Is this really the time to be fighting? We have to speak to my dad"

When they all arrived to speak to Lord Death, Professor Stein had turned away from three other people around their age, two girls and a boy. The older girl had shoulder-length raven colored hair and flowed freely. Her clothes consisted of a uniform: black jacket over a white shirt with a red tie, black and grey plaid skirt, and shoes that were black and looked like tap shoes, only they didn't tap as much. Her eyes were a light pale grey, and seemed emotionless. She had a labret hoop piercing that was sliver, too.

The boy had short spiky black hair that lowered down in the front and covered his eyes slightly. He also wore thick glasses over his dark blue eyes. His outfit was much like the girls, only he wore pants and more manly shoes. He had a lope piercing on both ears, and one at the very top of his right ear, along with sliver angelbites.

The other girl, who looked very young, about the age of 5 had long flowing snow white hair with very light pale blue eyes, indicating blindness. She had no shoes on, but a long pure white night gown.

The girls and the boy both turned with Professor Stein. He pushed his glasses up and spoke to the others. "These three are Lithaeri, Angel, and Situation. They are brother and sisters, they'll be joining your group" Everyone's face was shocked; they're eyes widened and mouths dropped, all except for Kid who had turned away at the sight of Lithaeri. "You gotta be kidding, right?" Soul said with his mouth still dropped. "No" Replied Situation. "We are from America, and have been hiding in secret. Killing those that need to be or those that we were assigned to kill."

"So your assassins." Tsubaki said interestingly. "Somewhat, yes." Professor Stein began to explain. "They are assassins, yes. But they are hired by other academies like us, where they're students are unable to complete a task or such" Black Star's eye twitched. "You mean I have to have MORE of a competition?" Maka growled at him "Shut up Black Star! No one wants to hear your complaining!" Just as Black Star was about to reply, Lord Death interrupted. "Enough! Now, I want you to give Lithaeri, Angel and Situation a tour of the academy."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Angel a little too young to be in this academy?" Lord Death replied "Despite that, you will" "Uh…" Interrupted Tsubaki. "Do we have to now? N-not trying to be rude or anything I just-"Before she could finish, the lunch bell rang. Professor Stein smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Lithaeri grabbed her little sister Angel's hand and lead her out. Situation followed them. Rudely, Black Star said "Isn't that little girl blind?" Lithaeri turned around and glared. "She can see with her mind" And turned back around and walked out of the door. Kid had kept his mouth closed during the entire time. But as soon as the new students had left the room, Kid began to squeal and flail his arms around. "Did you see how perfect Lithaeri's symmetry was? Oh, how beautiful and lovely she is!"

He began to squirm with joy. Liz sighed. "Again with the symmetry?" Kid stopped flailing and rested his chin on his hand. "Though I do wonder…" Liz sighed again. "I bet you anything it's going to be something perverted…" Kid blinked a few times, then finally said. "Why are her breasts so small?" Patty giggled, Liz groaned, Maka glared, and Soul sighed. Though it was typical for Kid, it was a bit annoying.

They all parted their ways and sat with their little "lunch group". Kid had walked by the three new students, and stopped, and looked back at Lithaeri. "Ahh…" he drooled. "Perfect symmetry…" Lithaeri lifted her head up and looked at Kid. "Can I assist you in any way?" Kid flinched. "Ah…no, well, yes. May I sit with you?" Lithaeri let out a half-sided smile and nodded yes. Kid did the same and sat beside her.

"So you're from America? What are you doing here then?" Kid asked curiously. Situation raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? We were accepted into your academy for out elite skill in being meisters and weapons." Kid's eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. "Who's the meister?" Lithaeri took a sip of her tea and nodded, indicated that she was the meister. "Angel and Situation are my fans as in weapons. Situation is a black fan with small white flowers imprinted on it. The opposite is for Angel."

Kid lowered his head slightly and thought for a little bit. He imagined Lithaeri with her black and white fans, fighting. In his mind he said "Ah…That succulent, perfect symmetrical body..." Lithaeri blinked a little. "Uh…You okay dude?" Kid flinched again. "Um...Uh…Yes! I'm fine!" Emotionless, Lithaeri shrugged. Kid couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. How badly he wanted to ram her. He continued to stare at her for the rest of the lunch period. Right before the bell rang; he hopped up and left quickly, for something hard was poking out in his pants.

He ran to the safety of the bathroom and unzipped his pants, the zipper making a loud buzz noise in the silent bathroom. He pulled out his erect, 7' inch penis and rubbed his thumb over the slit on his mushroom head. He let out a shaky breath and leaned his head back against the stall, making sure his body was perfectly symmetrical. He pushed his tight black briefs down and hooked the elastic waist under his balls. He started to pound into his hand slowly while teasing his balls. He moaned and started to beat faster, finally he felt a shudder and came on his hand and the floor. He looked down for a moment at the mess. "Damn-it it isn't symmetrical!"

From the next stall he heard Blackstar, "Kid is that you?"

Kid's face froze in horror "Aw….Shit…"

"I know you aren't as good as me when it comes to ladies, but damn! AHAHAHAHA!"

Kid lowered his head down, embarrassed completely. He thought in his mind "At least he can't see me…" Suddenly he sees Black Star's head pop up over the stall door. "Ew, that's disgusting. But then I didn't think you had it in you! Who was it about? Liz? Maka? … SOUL?"

Kid blushes. "None. It about…L-Lithaeri…"

"Wow. You barely freaking know her though! Damn dude! Maybe you do have a chance to get laid after all!" Black Star busted out laughing again.

"I swear on Death's behalf: If you tell her I will personally rip your balls off. Understand? It's not my fault she's so perfectly symmetrical and…" Before he could finish he let out a deep grunt, and squirted a little more.

Black Star's eye twitched. "I feel bad now, you're like 7 inches and I'm only 5…"

"GET OUT BLACK STAR!"

A few days past after their first day of school, and they were going to be assigned a mission with the others. And thus began their journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Syllables, the Story of Lithaeri and Death the Kid 2

The First Mission

Lithaeri Becomes the Group Leader?

By: StarryNightEuphoria

All the members of the party were called back to Lord Death's room for their first mission with the assistance of Lithaeri and her two siblings Angel and Situation. The catch was, they weren't actually going to fight a target like usual, they were to all fight Lithaeri with their weapons. Professor Stein had taken them all out to the field for practice. Professor Stein had addressed them all. "Now, what I want you all to do is all except for the once I chose will stand aside and watch them and Lithaeri fight. This will be a test of your mercy, ability, and strength."

He looked over at Maka and Soul. "You two, you're first." Maka nodded and Soul turned into her weapon. Maka wielded Soul in her regular position as Lithaeri wielded her fans at her side. She stood there motionless, only to blink a few times. When Maka charged at her, and swung at her feet. Lithaeri leaped into the air and slowly fell back down. Maka continued to swing at Lithaeri continuously, and Lithaeri quickly and easily dodged her every move, occasionally blocking a few.

When Maka began to tire out, Lithaeri lunged towards her and gently slid her black fan across the first layer of skin on her neck. Lithaeri then kicked Maka over and stood on her chest. "I win" she said with an evil smile of satisfaction. She then released Maka from her stance and looked over at Professor Stein. "Next" He nodded and announced it was Kid's turn.

"Oh God" Kid said in his mind. "What do I do? How can I attack such a beautifully symmetrical creature?" Before he realized it, Lithaeri had swung violently at him and struck him across the chest, knocking him back and falling to the ground. He lifted his hand "I surrender…" and his hand plopped its way back down to the ground.

Lithaeri made a "tsking" sound. "Too easy, dude" she looked back over at Professor Stein. "It's the blue haired guy and the other girl now, isn't it?" Black Star ran towards her. "The name is Black Star! And I don't need Tsubaki for this fight, I can use my fists!" Lithaeri raised an eyebrow and told Angel and Situation she'd do the same. While Black Star took his stance, Lithaeri stood emotionless. Black Star lunged towards her, pulling his arm back and releasing the blow onto Lithaeri's face. Or at least, he tried. Lithaeri grabbed Black Star's fist with her hand, and held it in place for a moment. Then with her other hand she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head and behind her. Of course he got up immediately. "I won't let you beat me!" He ran towards her again, and she jumped up into the air and kicked him square in the face. He went flying backwards, bounced a couple times, then just laid there, shocked in his defeat. Lithaeri flipped her hair back out of her eyes and walk towards Professor Stein. "Is that all?" Professor Stein nodded. "That's all. And I'm going to make you group leader." All of a sudden, everyone sees Lithaeri get flung forward, and blood began to drip from her mouth. She turned her head and saw Black Star's bloodshot eyes. There was pure hate in them.

Black Star had pulled out a dagger and stabbed Lithaeri in the back. He quickly pulled out the dagger and Lithaeri fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. "Black Star!" Professor Stein hollered. Lithaeri had fallen unconscious, and Situation had screamed and tackled Black Star and pummeled him. Black Star realized his mistake, and took the beating. Everyone had rushed over to aid Lithaeri, Kid (who had gotten there first) lifted her up and carried her. "Let's hurry to the nurse's office" He said, and sprinted off with Lithaeri in his arms.

When she awoke, her first sight was Kid watching over her. She moved a little, and felt a sharp stinging pain where she was stabbed. "Are you okay?" Kid asked worried. She nodded. "Been better though…" She looked at Kid confused. "Who are you again? I mean, I know who you are just not your name" Kid flinched and blushed a little. "Oh! It's uh…Kid. Death the Kid. Death is my dad…" Lithaeri smiled. "I figured, considering the name"

Lithaeri spent the rest of her time in the nurse's office together, talking and getting to know each other. Something was beginning to blossom…


	3. Chapter 3

Three Syllables, the Story of Lithaeri and Death the Kid 3

The First Date

Lithaeri and Kid get together?

By: StarryNightEuphoria

About a month had past after the stabbing incident, and Kid and Lithaeri had become only the greatest of friends. While Kid was still lusting, and wanted, and maybe even needing, Lithaeri saw it as just friendship. Sure, she crushed a little, enough to do on a date with him, but not really anything more. Kid had been planning on asking Lithaeri out to dinner for quite some time. But then he finally got the nerve to do so. He managed to catch her alone in the hallway.

"Hi Lithaeri!" He said with a big greeting smile. Lithaeri smiled back. "Oh hey Kid! What's up?" Kid was trying to hold back the sweats and his blushing; he had no idea of any other way of asking, so he just blurted out "Will you out to dinner with me this evening?" Lithaeri smiled seductively. "Oh? Really? You'd like to have dinner with me?" Lithaeri had never tried to be sexy before, but it seemed to be working. Kid blushed hardcore. "Y-yeah...I do…" Lithaeri grabbed Kid's shirt and whispered in his ear "My house, come pick me up at 8:00" and she walked away.

Kid blushed again and a massive erection formed. It was about 6:00, so he had about 2 hours to get ready. He hurried home only to find Liz standing at the doorway. "So you're going to be going on a date, eh?" Kid nodded. "Uhm...Yes…" Liz smacked him across the face, sending him flying backwards. "I can't believe you Kid! Your going out with that little seller whore Lithaeri?" Kid grabbed his face and attempted to get up, only to get knocked back down by Liz . She flailed her arms "Why not me Kid? I'm beautiful and perfectly symmetrical and-"

Kid's face zoomed in on her breasts and said "Your left breast is slightly smaller than your right. So, no. You're not perfectly symmetrical." Liz smacked him AGAIN. "You pervert! Why is it always about breasts to you?" During the time that Liz was bitching out Kid, Lithaeri was getting ready.

She took a quick shower and styled her hair the way she usually does. She put on some thin black eyeliner too. Her clothes were a little tight strapless black dress. She painted her nails black and had black strap heels on and she a black velvet choker with a white skull as a charm. She sat down and waited for the knock at her door. When it arrived, a shot of nervousness poured in. She opened the door as calmly as she could and as sexy as she could.

And there stood Kid. "Hey Kid" She winked. "H-hey L-Lithaeri" Kid stuttered. "R-ready to go?" Lithaeri nodded followed outside and to a park. Lithaeri was confused. "I thought you said we were going out to dinner?" Kid led her deeper into the park, and by the pond there was a setup of a table, two chairs and a candle in the middle. Lithaeri let out a wide smile as Kid led her to a chair. She sat down in it and Kid sat across from her. Now it wasn't about being sexy or trying to impress Kid, because she knew she had done so the day they met.

Kid suddenly began to examine every little thing closely. "Erm…Kid?" He looked up startled. "Oh! Sorry, a few things weren't symmetrical" Lithaeri laughed a little. "So uh...Is there anything I can do for you before we eat?" Kid asked shyly. Lithaeri smiled and shook her head. "It's fine Kid, you really didn't have to do all this" Kid blushed. "But for such a beautiful girl like you…how could I not?"

Lithaeri's face turned beet red. "You…think I'm beautiful?"Kid nodded. "Always have…" Kid coughed. "So uh…" He began as he pulled out a basket with food in it. "What would you like?" Lithaeri smiled and chose what she wanted to eat. They talked, laughed, fed each other bites of their food. They had quite a lovely time.

Kid got up after they were finished eating, and took Lithaeri's hand and led her to a bench beside the pond and they talked a little bit longer. Randomly, Kid rested his hand on Lithaeri's cheek and pulled her face closer to his as he moved his closer to hers. He shut his eyes slowly and pressed his soft, warm lips onto Lithaeri's.

After the kiss, Kid took her home. She stopped at her doorway. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Kid" She said sweetly, and kissed him one last time. Only this time, Kid used tongue. Lithaeri instantly got horny, but pulled away. Not ready to go any further just yet. And especially not lose her innocence yet. She pulled away quickly. "I should get some sleep now…Bye" she entered her room, fast.

Kid had a massive erection, again. And he was panting very heavily. When he got home he saw Liz standing at the door again. "So how was your date with the little seller whore?" Kid plopped down onto the couch. "Lovely…"

Lithaeri quickly stripped herself of all her clothes, included her bra and panties. She threw herself onto her bed and placed her index and middle finger on her clit and rubbed as fast as she could, causing her to moan right away. Her legs tensed as she moved away from rubbing and inserted her middle finger inside her, and began to pull out and push in. Lithaeri had never done anything sexual with anyone, including herself. This was the first time.

She went slow at first, but quickly progressed to going faster and faster. As she did so, her moans got louder, more passionate, and more high-pitched. She used her other hand to rub herself while still fingering. She continued to do so until a long and loud scream escape her throat and she came. She slowly pulled out her finger, and plopped it down on the bed, exhausted. Breathing heavy, she pulled the covers over her and fell asleep, praying her siblings didn't hear her.


End file.
